He's Mine
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Sierra wants Cody but her only problem is so does Noah and now they both are fighting over him and Cody has no idea but when he does will he even want either of them? R&R Noah/Cody Sierra/Cody
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Noah was reading his book on the plane as they flew to wherever Chris decided to take them today He coulden't get into his book to much because of everyone yelling and making alot of noise. Chris decided that everyone would get to sit in first class today just because he felt like it. Personally he would have rather been sitting anywhere but where he was because of all the noise But at least he got to be in the same room as Cody. Noah always had a thing for Cody but never told him because that just wasn't how he was he never spoke of his feelings. Now everyone was just annoying him especially Sierra.

"Cody!" Sierra yelled "Do you want me to get you some more Water?"

"No, I'm fine Sierra and I can get my own water" Cody told her as he sighed and laid back in his chair

Sierra of course went to get him water anyway and this sickened Noah and of course Izzy noticed this and felt the need to say something

"Noah! What's riding your Cactus on a fiddle south?" Izzy asked him

"Say what now?" Noah asked confused staring at Izzy she crazier then usual and Izzy sighed acting like he asked a dumb question

"What's your problem?" Izzy asked

"I have no problem except you are distracting me from reading" Noah simply told her as he started to read again

"Are you sure that's your problem and not Sierraaaaaaa?" Izzy asked raising her brow

"Why would Sierra be my problem?" Noah asked "She's annoying and creepy but she's not my problem"

"I know" Izzy told him "She's Cody's problem and that's your problem"

"Wait huh?" Noah asked confused

"Think about it" Izzy told him "You'll get it brainiac!" and with that Izzy crawled into a vent and left

Noah just shrugged it off and started reading again with a glance at Cody every so often the sight of Sierra near him really did make his blood boil but he would never admit that to Izzy or anyone else for that matter. Noah decided Cody watching was over for now and back to his book he went that is until melted cheese landed on his book he looked up and saw Owen hovering over him.

"Hey Buddy!" Owen greeted him as he sat in the seat next to him "Reading anything good?"

"I was" Noah simply told him "Until you came over here and spilled cheese on my book"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Owen told him "Soooo what do you think the next challenge will be like?"

"Don't know nor do I care" Noah told him as the plane suddenly bounced and Owen fell on Noah "What the Hell?"

"Sorry about that!" Chris stepped into first class "Well not really...I would suggest that everyone grab onto something if you want to live!"

"What?" Courtney exclaimed "This is SOOOOO not what I signed up for!"

"Parachutes!" Gwen screamed "Let's all grab some!"

"Yeah...about that" Chris stated "I came in here for the last one...So brace yourselves!"

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" Owen screamed as he grabbed on to Noah

"Owen, Calm down and get off me!" Noah yelled "NOW!"

"CODY!" Sierra yelled as she jumped into Cody's seat "If I'm going to die I'm making sure my last moment is in your arms!"

KABOOM

"Are we alive?" Gwen asked when it hit the ground

"Urg...I think so..." Cody responded

"Well it's good to see your all alive!" Chris said as he and chef appeared in front of them

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Courtney yelled

"Anyway" Chris stated "The plane is obviously not working so until we can get it fixed we will all be staying at a nearby hotel"

"At least Chris finally is allowing us to stay somewhere decent" Duncan said outloud and the whole group cheered

"I know it sucks right?" Chris asked them "My boss says it's against the rules to make you sleep outside without shelter"

"That's assuring..." Noah mumbled

"Indeed it is!" Chris mentioned "It also states that in the state of emergency I have to supply you with your own rooms and not just cram everyone into a small hotel room"

Cheers could be heard from everyone in the bunch to finally have their own rooms. Everyone followed Chris to the hotel and got settled in except for Noah who went straight to the pool and promptly sat down and started to read his book. He got so involved in his book he didn't even notice Cody walk in.

"Hey hows it going?" Cody asked "Can I sit here?"

"Only if you ask my imaginary friend to move" Noah sarcastically told the boy but Cody didn't quite get it "Sit"

"Thanks, Sooo Hows everything going?" Cody asked awkwardly

"Great" Noah simply replied "Hows your stalker?"

"Sierra?" Cody asked "I'm sure she's depressed because were not in the same room for a whole minute!" Noah chuckled

"Well I'm going to head into the pool for awhile" Cody told Noah as he jumped right in and Noah observed the boy. His moment was ruined when Sierra stormed in

"Cody!" Sierra yelled "You didn't tell me you were going to the pool! What happened to pool buddies? I can be yours...FOREVER!

"I'm fine Sierra" Cody told her "I just felt like being alone for awhile!"

"Oh..Okay..." Sierra said as she put her feet in the water blocking Noah's view "I'll just watch"

"Sierra!" Noah called her name not being able to take it anymore "Can you come here a second?"

"Sure!" Sierra walked over to Noah "What's up?"

"Sit" Noah told her pointing to the chair next to him "We need to talk"

"Oh! Is this about my offical Coderra fansite?" Sierra asked "We have 5 members!"

"Something like that" Noah told her "It's actually about Cody"

"Oh! What is it?" Sierra asked excitedly "Did he confess his love for me? Did he tell you he loves me? O-M-G! Wait until I write this on my blog!"

"Woah! Easy there cupcake!" Noah told her "He thankfully didn't say any of that"

"Oh" Sierra said sounding upset "Then what did he say?"

"He said nothing, It's me who wants to tell you something" Noah told her

"Oh, Go right ahead then" Sierra replied to the brainiac

"First of all, Your like what 7 feet tall?" Noah asked "You are blocking my pool view"

"Blocking your view?" Sierra asked confused "You can still see the water so I don't get how I'm blocking it"

"I was viewing something else not the water" Noah flat out told her "Oh and one more thing"

"Yes?" Sierra asked in an annoyed tone

"You see Cody in the pool?" Noah asked

"Of course I see the love of my life!" Sierra told him

"Good" Noah told her "He's mine"

"WHAT!" Sierra asked "He asked you out?"

"Not yet" Noah smirked at her "But he will be mine"

"No,Noah" Sierra told him "He's mine"

"I guess we'll see about that" Noah told her as he walked away leaving Sierra there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

A/N: Wanted to let you know I'm sorry if Noah is a bit OCC at times but at some points it fits with the story! I will work on it though! Also if you go to youtube and look up the Glee version of "The Boy is mine" it fits this fic and Noah and Sierra's situation pefectly! So if you check that out let me know what you think of it. Anyway...On with the story!

It was now around 7pm and Sierra was making it back to her room even though she didn't want to leave Cody alone right now hell she never wanted to leave Cody alone and she wasn't afraid to admit it but she coulden't leave herself to leave Cody alone right now especially after that conversation she just had with Noah! She coulden't stand him right now

"URG! He's such a...Tramp?...No Homewrecker!" Sierra yelled in the hallway as she made it to her room and started slamming the door

"Keep it down!" Heather yelled as she peaked her head out the room next door "Some of us are trying to watch TV!"

"I'm sorry Heather" Sierra apologized "It's just...I can't stand that little Cody stealing bitch!"

"Well then do something about it" Heather simply told her "I don't care what you do as long as it's done QUIETLY!"

"Heather?" Sierra asked "I was wondering...Do you think maybe you could help me?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Heather asked her "It woulden't help my game so why should I?"

"Because you have a reputation of being a Bitch" Sierra told her "I can promise you that if you help me I'll vote whoever you want out next! AS LONG AS IT'S NOT CODY!"

"Anyone?" Heather asked with a smirk "So if we merged teams would I still have your word on voting out anyone I wanted?"

"Sure!" Sierra agreed "I'll do whatever if it takes to keep Cody"

"Alright, I'll help you" Heather agreed "This would help my game so it works...Just don't think were friends or anything"

"Great!" Sierra agreed "Lets start right now!"

"Uh..I don't think so" Heather told her "Remember my TV show is on! Meet me at Breakfast tomorrow morning at 8am"

Heather slammed her door shut and Sierra happily went into her room for the night knowing that with Heather on her side she would surely be able to take Noah down even though Heather didn't ask who exactly was going to be "Taken Down" but it was Heather so Sierra was sure that Heather didn't actually care who it was.  
Little did Sierra or Heather know that Alejandro was lurking nearby listening to the whole conversation.

"Sierra is trying to keep Cody from someone?" Alejandro asked himself "But who? And how can I make this work for me?"

Alejandro then decided that he would go and see what the girls were up to as most of them were relaxing by the pool So Alejandro decided to scan out everyone to see who looks like they could be pissed off at someone and then that must be the other girl who wanted Cody and then he would make his move. Lindsay? No. Maybe it was Izzy? Nope. Bridgette? Nah she was to busy making out with Geoff. That's when he saw Courtney who appeared to be pissed so Pissed in fact she pushed Tyler in the pool.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled "What's your deal?"

"Whatever!" Courtney yelled "You were in my way! you shoulden't have been in my way!"

"Courtney!,Be nice Girl" Lashawna told her "He wasn't buggin you!"

This is when Alejandro decided to make his move

"Courtney, What's the matter?" Alejandro asked as he walked next to her

"It's nothing" Courtney told him "It's just I miss my best friend! I'm only here for her! We tried out together and she never made it!"

"That's all?" Alejandro asked her "So nothing else is bothering you?"

"No, Just I miss her so much!" Courtney told him "I told her I'll win this for her...for us!"

"Oh, Well I'm certain you'll do well" Alejandro told her with an annoyed voice "Now if you'll excuse me I must go"

Alejandro walked off into the Hallway of the hotel rather pissed that he found out nothing and that Heather was one step ahead of him on the situation and now that she had that agreement with Sierra that just makes her hated by one less person which was bad for his game. He was so deep in his thought he didn't even realize he was about to walk directly into someone until it was too late.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Alejandro yelled "I'm in the middle of-Oh I mean I'm terribly sorry that are paths had to meet in this manner"

"Save your act for someone who cares" Noah told him as he picked his book up "Besides it was my fault too, I suppose I shoulden't have been reading in the hallway"

"Why so bitter?" Alejandro asked "Normally your a sarcastic asshole but now your just being bitter"

"Why do you care?" Noah asked him "You only care about winning and it's not like I trust you anyway"

"I see" Alejandro confessed "I guess you really are to smart for your own good at times,But that's really besides the point"

"Yeah, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go" Noah told him "I have better things to do with my time"

"What could you possibly need to do?" Alejandro asked "The game isn't technically even being played now"

"The game is always being played" Noah admitted "It never stops I bet your plotting your next move right now, As am I, Now if you'll excuse me I have some Sierra revenge to plan"

"Sierra Revenge?" Alejandro asked with a smirk as everything finally clicked in his head

"Yes" Noah admitted "But I've already told you to much I'm sure so I really should be going"

"Are you Gay?" Alejandro asked straight forward

"WHAT?" Noah yelled "Why would you even ask me that?"

"It was only a question" Alejandro told him "But are you?"

"What if I am?" Noah asked him "Then you tell everyone and vote me out next right?"

"Not at all" Alejandro confessed "If your gay then that means that you happen to be the one Sierra was talking about"

"She's talking about me?" Noah asked "To who? Cody?"

"No,to Heather" Alejandro told him "And you just answered my next question"

"Which is?" Noah responded

"Do you like Cody?" Alejandro told him "Which is obviously a yes because that's the first name you mentioned when I mentioned Sierra"

"So what if I do?" Noah asked "Like I said I don't trust you at all in fact this conversation should never have happened"

"You should be glad it did" Alejandro admitted "I'm going to help you"

"I don't want you help" Noah told him "I know your just going to backstab me and then get my ass voted off"

"It's beyond that" Alejandro told him "My rivalry with Heather is much bigger and if she's helping Sierra I simply cannot let her win"

"I see" Noah told him "So what's going to happen? how the hell will this help you?"

"I'm glad you asked that question" Alejandro told him "I'll make sure Sierra is gone from this game so fast that Cody will be yours and then when we merge you help me vote out Heather"

"Fine it's a deal" Noah agreed "Just don't think were friends or anything like that"

"I woulden't expect us to be" Alejandro smiled "This is simply Business to get you pleasure"

"And we all know that you don't mix business and pleasure" Noah told him

"We do when you want Cody to pleasure you" Alejandro said with a wink and that caused Noah to blush

"When do we start?" Noah agreed knowing he was defeated and Alejandro made some REALLY good points

"Right now!" Alejandro told him as he grabbed Noah and threw him into the elevator "Go to Cody's door and tell him when we merge you want an alliance!"

"I don't know if that's the best approach" Noah told Alejandro "I mean were not exactly as close as him and Sierra"

"You mean your not as creepy as Sierra?" Alejandro said laughing "Just tell him you want it to be you and him in the final 2 it's an alliance and a cheesy pick up line!"

"And tell me again why the girls around here fall for your cheesy pickup lines?" Noah asked him as they approached Cody's door

"Just knock on the door" Alejandro told him "I'll meet you back at your room"

Noah sighed and knocked on the door hoping to god Cody wasn't there he didn't even know why the hell he was listening to Alejandro in the first place he assumed that it was the fact Alejandro promised him Sierra would be gone from this damn game and then he would have Cody.  
He started to walk away from the door assuming that Cody was at the pool or stalking Gwen or something like that. then the door opened and Noah realized he was nervous as hell.

"Noah?" Cody asked as he opened the door "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Nothing..."Noah awkwardly told him "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by"

"Well you did" Cody told him "So uh...Hi"

"I have a question for you" Noah told him "I was thinking you know the teams will merge eventually right?"

"Uh-huh" Cody nodded in agreement

"Did you maybe...Possibly want to make an alliance with me?" Noah chuckled "Ya know...the Final 2, Just me and you...That was cheesy, I know"

"Yeah, It was" Cody admitted laughing "I would know as I'm known for being the king of cheesy"

"So, Alliance you in or not?" Noah asked him flat out

"Sure, Sounds like a plan" Cody agreed "I feel like I can trust you"

"Thanks!" Noah found himself saying happily "I feel the same way"

"Yeah, Final 3 is going to be awesome!" Cody agreed "Me,You and Sierra"

"Sierra?" Noah asked "Why her? I thought she was annoying and always creeped you out"

"She does" Cody admitted "But Sierra loves me and I'm not going to stop her from obsessing over me! It's part of my game"

"Your game?" Noah asked him

"Yeah" Cody told him "As long as Sierra has this obsession with me she won't let anything happen to me and I'm safe"

"Good Plan" Noah told him pretending to care

"Thanks!" Cody agreed "I mean she's not that bad she just has some issues that she needs to work on"

"Yeah, I guess" Noah agreed "So, You wanna meet up tomorrow morning and discuss the plan? of how were going to win?"

"Sounds good" Cody agreed "See ya Noah" and then Cody shut his door leaving Noah happier then he usually is.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! Thus I cannot be sued.

The next morning at the hotel everyone was doing whatever it was they were doing which included the usual of Owen eating and Izzy being Izzy and Gwen and Courtney fighting over Duncan. Alejandro caught up with Noah who was about to meet up with Cody.

"So I see it went well" Alejandro asked him "So do you have a date?"

"Sorta" Noah told him "He made the alliance with me"

"Well that's great!" Alejandro told him "See? I told you my idea would work!"

"Yeah, There just seems to be one tiny problem" Noah told him "Sierra"

"What about her?" Alejandro asked "If you have the alliance then don't worry about her"

"That's my problem" Noah told him "Cody, He wants her in the final 3"

"Ouch..." Alejandro told him "Listen, I'll figure out what to do and don't worry about it! Just focus on Cody"

"Fine" Noah agreed "But make sure the next idea works! Otherwise I'm flying solo"

"Trust me" Alejandro told him "I'll make it work"

Noah really didn't want to have to rely on Alejandro in fact he wasen't even sure he would keep his word to him yet but Noah was smart and he knew that he coulden't work this game AND go after Cody and as far as he was concerned Sierra already had him beat at this point because she has no shame in letting him know she likes him and he pretty much lost every ounce of dignity she had left because of Cody. He may call her stalkerlicious but he must admit she deserves some type of credit for being that level of creepy and knowing Cody that well which is an advantage for her because she knew everything about that boy and Noah knew one thing for sure this was going to be more of a challenge for him then anything Chris could ever think of.

Much to Noah's Displeasure when he got down there Sierra was already there chatting it up with Cody, Noah wondered what Sierra's plan was, Would she tell Cody that Noah had a thing for him and risk the fact that Cody may be gay and like Noah?  
or would Sierra just stick to her usual stalkerish ways? It could be worse she could use a plan that her and Heather came up with and that plan may be better then anything Alejandro could have come up with, Then the worst thought Noah could possibly think of popped into his head, What if Sierra told Cody that Noah liked him while doing so in a bitchy way that came off as flirty because she's following a much bigger plan that Heather created for her. All he knew is that he was really starting to hate that girl and her creepy ass ways, She liked Cody alot and she would do anything to take him down.

"Hey, Noah" Cody said with a smile "Glad you could make it"

"Woulden't miss it for anything" Noah said glaring at Sierra who glared back

"Yeah, I'm glad you both made it" Cody agreed "I think I'm making the right choice"

"To be with me forever and ever?" Sierra asked happily

"No" Noah told her "Far from it, Maybe if you would let him talk you would know what he wanted, I already know as he told me last night"

"Uh...Yeah" Cody agreed awkwardly "Anyway, I did talk to Noah last night and me and him are making an alliance and I want you to be in it to"

"Oh, You really mean it Cody?" Sierra happily said "You want an alliance with ME?"

"Both of us" Noah told her "He said he wanted an alliance with both of us"

"Exactly" Cody agreed "I think the 3 of us will be unbeatable! Noah asked me last night to join with him and I thought adding you to the bunch would make us unbeatable"

"Of course adding me to the alliance would make us unbeatable" Sierra agreed "I would do anything for you cody! Even add Noah to our alliance..."

"So it's agreed?" Cody asked "Us 3 to the final 3?"

"Sounds good to me" Noah agreed "I'd be happy to join"

"Me too!" Sierra agreed

"Great, I'll get us some smoothies to celebrate!" Cody told them as he got up to get them

"You need to back off" Sierra spat out at Noah "He's mine"

"I don't think so" Noah told her "I'm giving it my all and you're not going to convince me otherwise"

"I won't have to" Sierra told him "Cody is not gay! I know him well enough to tell you that, The sooner you figure that out the better off you'll be"

"You don't know anything about him" Noah told her "You just stalk him! You have no clue how he feels and he very well could fall for me...or any guy for that matter!"

"I guess we'll see about that" Sierra told him as Cody came back "Oh, Codykins you're back!"

"Yep, Smoothies all around" Cody told them as he handed them their drinks "So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?"

"The game" Noah and Sierra both told him

"Oh, Well that's good I guess" Cody agreed as he sipped his drink

"Cody, I was wondering" Sierra asked "Do you think you could maybe meet me at the hotel restaurant tonight?"

"Uh...well I dunno" Cody stuttered

"C'mon!" Sierra begged "My Treat?"

"Sure" Cody told her "Sounds fun"

"Great, See you tonight" Sierra told him as she walked away "Bye Noah!"

"That was completely out of the blue" Cody told him "I guess I'm going though"

"Hehehehe yeah" Noah agreed "I have to go too, I'll see you later"

Noah only knew one thing, Sierra and Cody had a date and he needed to talk to Alejandro NOW.  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, so therefore I cannot be sued at this time.

Sierra squeed with delight as she made her way back to Heathers room to tell her what happened Heather just barely opened the door when Sierra started talking

"You were so right!" Sierra giggled "I can't believe how right you were! It worked so perfectly! Cody and I have a date tonight!"

"So how far did you take it?" Heather asked "I mean how bad did you make Noah look?"

"Not horrible, Yet anyway" Sierra said smirking "I just made him look more bitter than usual, But don't worry Heather! I promise I'll make him look so bad around Cody that Cody won't even be able to look at him!"

"This is only the beginning" Heather told her "Wait until you see what else I have planned, Making Noah look bad is NOT my master plan, This is merely one of my many methods"

"I'm liking the way you think" Sierra admitted "This is so helping me get Cody! When I'm done making Noah look like an ass Cody won't even wanna be friends with that man stealing Noah! HOW GREAT IS THAT!"

"Told you that part would work" Heather told her "All you have to do is make someone else look worse then you and you'll look innocent, By the time I'm done with everything Noah will probably never show his face anywhere ever again let alone Total Drama"

"So what's the next part of your amazing plan?" Sierra asked with a sparkle in her eye

"Don't worry about it" Heather told her "Go on your date with Cody, Next time Noah makes a move you let me know and I'll handle the rest"

"Great! I will totally do that!" Sierra squeed "Now, I'm going to get ready for my date with Cody! O-M-G that sounds so amazing just saying that!"

Sierra then thanked Heather and ran out of the room to go get ready for her date with Cody as Heather thought of another great idea to help Sierra get with Cody, But more important to help herself get Sierra on an alliance with her and at the point where she'll vote whoever she wants and not to mention if Sierra and Cody were together then Cody would automatically join the alliance with his girlfriend and Heather had this all planned out, She laid on her bed and smiled at this amazing plan she was already starting to create, She knew she was good, But this was beyond good for her.

Sierra rushed to get ready and tried on many outfits finally deciding on a Black skirt to about the knees and a purple tank top with a heart necklace with a visible picture of Cody in it along with her signature braid. Finally the moment she waited for had arrived and there was a knock at her door, She opened to see Cody standing there.

"Hey Sierra, You ready to go?" Cody asked

"Yeah, I've dreamed of this moment" Sierra told him "The day you finally agreed to go out with me!"

"Well you did ask me 56 times this week" Cody chuckled "That's some serious and creepy determination"

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Sierra asked

"I didn't know I was supposed to be?" Cody asked "I thought we were just going to sit by the pool or go to McDonalds or something"

"Well we were going to go to the restaurant at the hotel" Sierra told him "But if you would rather burgers and fries from McDonalds then we could always go there instead…."

"No, It's okay, We'll go to the restaurant" Cody agreed "I just feel a tad bit underdressed, Maybe I should go change?"

"No! Don't even think of it" Sierra smiled "You're perfect"

Alejandro smiled to himself as he watched the whole scene go down from yet another one of Chris's secret camera rooms and he knew exactly what he was going to do next, But the next phase of his plan may be just a bit harder than the first, He waited for Cody and Sierra to leave and then a few minutes later he called Noah.

"What are you doing right now?" Alejandro asked when Noah answered the phone

"Watching TV" Noah told him "Wishing Cody wasn't on a date with that she devil"

"Not anymore" Alejandro told him "You have a date tonight"

"With Cody!" Noah suddenly seemed interested "How did you manage to pull that one off?"

"I didn't" Alejandro told him "You have a date with someone else"

"Oh gods, Please tell me I don't have to pretend to date you" Noah sighed "No offence but you're not my type"

"I'm not your date" Alejandro chuckled

"Then who?" Noah questioned

"Gwen" Alejandro smiled "You know that will drive Cody wild"

"Won't that just make him hate me? Noah asked "How the hell did you get Gwen to agree to this?"

"He won't hate you, But his eyes will be all over you both" Alejandro told him "Trust me, Besides Gwen thinks you invited her to make an alliance all you have to do is make it look like a date to trick Cody"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Noah sighed as he hung up the phone and got ready for his "Date" with Gwen, He didn't bother to dress up, Neither did Gwen, When he got there they had a booth right across from Sierra and Cody which Noah figured as much that Alejandro had something to do with that.

"Hello, Gwen" Noah greeted her as he allowed her to sit down first

"Hello, Noah" Gwen greeted "This is kind of a fancy place to be talking strategy don't you think?"

"It's quiet though" Noah told her "Nobody to bother us while we talk about the game"

"I suppose so" Gwen told him "I never thought I would ever see the day when you would want me to be an alliance with you"

"Why not?" Noah asked her " You're smart and you made It to the final 2 in season 1" This made Gwen Blush at the thought of the smartest guy on the show calling her smart

Cody was a few tables over with Sierra and just now noticed that Gwen and Noah were there and Sierra then noticed too as Cody was no longer listening to anything she said.

"Cody?" Sierra asked "Are you even listening to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, Something about one of your fan sites" Cody told her not taking his eyes off of Noah and Gwen

"No!" Sierra yelled "I was talking about how you and I have compatible zodiac signs!"

"Oh, Yeah I knew that" Cody lied "I'm sorry I'm trying to pay attention to you I really am!"

"Which one are you looking at?" Sierra demanded

"Hmmm?" Cody asked her "What do you mean?"

"Are you looking over at them because of Gwen or Noah?" Sierra sighed

"Why would I be looking at Noah?" Cody questioned "I'm sorta over Gwen too, I just thought that maybe it's a bit weird they are on a date, I mean Noah and Gwen? Really?"

"I don't even know why I bothered" Sierra sighed "If you want to go home, Then I wouldn't mind, I just appreciated the fact you actually came on a date with me in the first place"

"No, I don't want to go home" Cody smiled at her "I'm having a great time with you, I just thought the whole Gwen and Noah thing was weird, How about I pay and then we go take a walk? I promise I won't be distracted"

"Oh Cody!" Sierra squeed "You mean you WANT to continue our date?"

"Sure" Cody smiled "C'mon lets go for that walk"

Noah noticed them leave and he knew mentally that even though Cody left with Sierra he did in fact get his attention and he won this round in his mind, But he wanted to take it to the next level, Gwen was rambling on and on about something strategy wise and Noah just nodded and agreed quite pleased knowing he got to Sierra just a bit.

"So, That's my plan" Gwen told him "Glad you agree, I think we should definitely get rid of Courtney"

"Yeah, Courtney" Noah smirked still satisfied with what he did "Hey, What do you say we go outside for a walk? It's a nice night"

"Are you….Hitting on me?" Gwen raised a brow "Because I'm kinda with Duncan, I think"

"Nope, strictly alliance I promise you that" Noah promised "I just figured since it's nice out we should take a walk"

"But we didn't even order yet" Gwen told him "I was kind of Hungry….."

"Look, I feel like taking a walk" Noah told her "Order whatever you want from room service when we get back and I'll pay"

"Aren't you romantic?" Gwen sighed "If this was a date It would have been sooo over"

"Good thing it's not then" Noah told her "Now C'mon"

"Fine" Gwen finally agreed "If you want to go for a walk then let's go"

"Great!" Noah smiled and grabbed her by the arm and basically dragged her out the door

Noah and Gwen were walking around the hotel area for about 10 minutes when Gwen noticed they kept seeing Cody and Sierra so Gwen finally caught on.

"Cody or Sierra?" Gwen smirked at him

"Huh?" Noah stopped dead in his tracks "What about them? I thought we were talking about the game"

"I'm talking about the game" Gwen laughed "You're playing a completely different game"

"I don't know what you mean" Noah denied it

"We keep bumping into Cody and Sierra" Gwen told him "You're following them"

"You can't prove that" Noah blushed

"So which one is it?" Gwen asked "Do you like Sierra and you're jealous that she's obsessed with Cody? Or do you like Cody and Sierra is in the way?"

"That would be the second one" Noah admitted "Just don't say anything"

"I always knew you liked Cody" Gwen admitted "You should really talk to him though, Instead of stalking him"

"I know I should" Noah admitted "But Sierra is in the way"

"That can be a pain in the ass" Gwen agreed "So does Sierra know you like him?"

"Obviously" Noah told her "Were competing for him, He just has no idea"

"Noah, I'm not so sure that's the best way to go about this" Gwen told him "For either of you"

"I suppose you're right" Noah told her "Want me to walk you home? I'm done following them"

"Yeah, Then I can order that room service you promised me" Gwen told him "Wait until you see your bill"

"How exactly did you know I wanted to meet you anyway?" Noah asked

"I got your text" Gwen showed him

"Oh Yeah, I remember now" Noah quickly told her while knowing very well that Alejandro did that he just wanted to know how and now he knew, Alejandro was good and hopefully better at this then Heather.

Noah dropped Gwen off at her room and then he decided he was going to sit by the pool and read to calm himself down about the whole Sierra situation. Little did he know that Alejandro was working his magic at that exact moment.

Cody and Sierra were now sitting down outside talking and much to his surprise Sierra was actually an interesting person and he was enjoying the conversation they were having about Sierra's family, Which surprisingly he found out Sierra was the normal one.

"Sierra, I never thought I would say this but I'm having an amazing time with you" Cody told Sierra as he put his arm around her

"O-M-G- I dreamed of this moment!" Sierra happily said "Only in my dream you were on a white tiger rug and naked….."

"That's kinda creepy…." Cody shuddered

"Sorry" Sierra blushed "Do you think it would be alright if I maybe…Kissed you? I mean I figured I would ask first but I REALLY want to!"

"Uh…Sure?" Cody thought for a minute "I guess that would be okay"

"REALLY?" Sierra screamed as she leaned in to get the kiss she dreamed of

_**Just a second it's my favorite song there gonna play! And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand eh! You should have made some plans with me you knew that I was free and now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy! **_

"Sorry, that's my phone" Cody pulled away to the sound of Gaga "Text Message"

_Cody,_

_Meet the rest of the guys at the pool so we can discuss an upcoming challenge that's going to be Guys VS. Girls._

_Chris. _

"I have to go" Cody told Sierra "I would walk you home but Chris just texted me"

"I'll come with you!" Sierra told him

"No, that's okay" Cody assured her "He said guys only"

Cody left Sierra and quickly made his way to the pool so he wouldn't piss Chris off for being late when he got there he was really confused.

"Noah?" Cody asked as he walked in

"Cody?" Noah closed his book "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss the Guys VS. Girls challenge" Cody told Noah as Noah looked at him like he was stupid "Yeah, Chris texted me and told me to meet here to discuss it, didn't you get a Text?"

"I don't have my phone" Noah lied knowing very well why Cody ended up there "But obviously since nobody else showed up, I think Chris sent you the wrong information"

"Great, so I rushed all the way here for nothing" Cody sighed

"I suppose you did" Noah smirked "But, Now your all hot and sweaty, you should cool off" Noah then pushed Cody into the pool and starting laughing "Feel any cooler?"

"Yeah, Just a bit" Cody said in between laughing "Help me out?"

"Yeah, C'mere "Noah grabbed Cody's hand to help him out only to have Cody pull him in

"Hahaha!" Cody laughed "Paybacks a bitch!"

"See? I try to help you and look what happens" Noah laughed "You pull me in! You're such an ass!"

"You pushed me in first" Cody laughed "Fair is fair"

Cody realized he and Noah were pretty close to each other at this point but he was okay was this, He could actually feel Noah's hot breath on his face, Looking around him really quick he noticed that the lighting at the pool was really beautiful at night.

"Cody?" Noah broke the silence

"Hmmm?" Cody looked back at Noah

"It's nice here isn't it?" Noah commented "The pool at night, I like it here"

"Yeah, It is nice" Cody agreed "The water isn't that cold either"

"Cody?" Noah got his attention

"Yeah?" Cody asked him

"Kiss me" Noah told him

"What?" Cody was thrown off a bit

"You heard me" Noah Smirked "Kiss me"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever I completely forgot about this. Also NoahxCody fans should read

"Mine" by:

PimpedOutGreenEars

This amazing Author wrote this really amazing NoCo lemon and it's truly an amazing piece! So check it out! So without anymore of my rambling here's the next chapter!

Sierra immediately stormed off to Heather's room to tell her about her date with Cody and how it went. She couldn't wait to tell Heather. Once Heather opened the door Sierra spilled her heart out about everything that happened on the date.

"That's great!" Heather told her "I knew Cody would come around"

"The only problem was Noah was there" Sierra told her angrily "He was there with Gwen, I think they might be dating"

"Right…" Heather told her not believing THAT "So how did it end? It's still early yet"

"Oh!" Sierra told her "Chris wanted to talk to the guys for the guys Vs. girls challenge"

"Did he?" Heather asked her "Well it was great talking to you but my TV shows are on again so….BYE!"

Heather then threw her out which Sierra found rather odd but she was just happy Cody was finally starting to like her. Heather knew all too well that there was no guys VS. girls challenge and that screamed a tacky Alejandro scheme. Heather decided she needed to confront him about it. She found him in the lobby.

"Hey" Heather walked up behind him "What's up?"

"Nothing" He replied looking at her "What can I do for you?"

"Just around" Heather told him "I heard something about you"

"All good things I hope?" Alejandro smirked

"I guess you _could_ say that" Heather told him "I heard you're being nice to Noah"

"I am" Alejandro told him "Just as nice as you are to Sierra"

"I see" Heather knew where this was going "So why are you doing this? Do you want my attention or something?"

"What?" Alejandro asked "Why would you think that? It's all strategy, unless _you_ are trying to imply something"

" I think you're only helping Noah to get to me" Heather suggested "To fill a void in your empty life"

"That's it!" Alejandro finally agreed "Let's stop this! I want to go out with you and I'm pretty sure you want as well"

"Maybe I do!" Heather yelled "What do we do about it?"

"Maybe we should stop helping them and help us?" Alejandro suggested

"Agreed" Heather decided "Besides it's just Cody who really cares?"

"I no longer care" Alejandro admitted "As long as you and I are together you no longer pose a threat to me"

"I'll text Sierra now" Heather was happy now and could care less about this

"Noah knew I'd backstab him anyway" Alejandro shrugged and texted him

Heather and Alejandro decided they would just start dating and together they would crush everyone else and split the money and now that there problems were solved they could honestly care less what Noah and Sierra did with Cody.

Sierra got her text from Heather and she knew who she would be voting for the next chance she got. She couldn't believe that Heather would turn on her like that but then again it was heather after all so she shouldn't have been that surprised. Sierra knew she would just have to try harder, She knew she could be mean to Noah but she was no Heather kind of mean.

Cody on the other hand was caught in a confusing situation and he was currently in it at this exact moment. He had no idea if he liked Noah or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or not. But Noah had him pushed up against the pool wall telling him flat out to kiss him. Cody really wasn't sure what the hell to do.

"Excuse me?" Cody shook his head

"Must I repeat myself?" Noah asked "Kiss me"

"I don't know if we should…." Cody told him "What I mean is I don't know what I want"

"Let me help you" Noah leaned in and kissed Cody forcing him into the pool wall even more.

After what seemed like hours Noah finally broke the kiss and looked at Cody as he finally moved them away from the pool wall allowing Cody to move around in the pool water.

"Well?" Noah smirked "Good stuff huh?"

"I guess" Cody admitted "I liked it, But don't take this the wrong way but I'm still not sure"

"How can you not be sure?" Noah frowned at him "You just said you liked it"

"Yeah, But I also had a good time with Sierra" Cody admitted "I think I'm starting to like her too"

"Too?" Noah smirked "So this means you do like me?"

"I believe I do" Cody told him "But you need to give me time"

"Take all the time you need" Noah smiled at Cody as he left "I'll see you around"

Noah then walked away and made his way to his hotel room and he realized he had a text from Alejandro and he couldn't believe it. Alejandro pretty much told him that he and Heather were together and could make the greatest alliance ever and he thought that was crap. He decided this could be a good thing though as he was certain that he had Cody right where he wanted him.

The next morning Noah made his way down to the breakfast area. He noted that Heather and Alejandro were eating together and he figured this would be a perfect time for him to glare at them though they didn't seem to care at all, they didn't even notice him. Sierra was sitting down eating pancakes and squirting syrup on her plate making hearts in syrup form. Noah couldn't help but smirk at this and also knowing with Heather helping her now she would easily be defeated by him and win Cody.

"You seem happy" Noah sat down next to Sierra "Good morning I assume?"

"Very" Sierra told him not taking her eyes of her plate "Though you should know, I saw you last night"

"I assume you also know as of last night Alejandro decided to no longer help me" Noah told her

"I know" Sierra told him "Heather stopped helping me too"

"Then I trust this just got more interesting" Noah told her "More fair I must admit but definitely more interesting….So did you have fun with Cody?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sierra wondered "Why would I tell you?"

"You know you want to" Noah smirked "I could see it in your face"

"Okay fine!" Sierra admitted "Cody and I went for diner and then a walk and then he almost kissed me and it was like so great!"

"Almost?" Noah raised a brow "Too bad"

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked "I'd say that's pretty good"

"Yeah I guess" Noah gave her a slightly sarcastic tone "I got him to kiss me though"

"No you didn't!" Sierra yelled in disbelief

"Sure did" Noah told her "Did you honestly think there was a guys VS. girls challenge?"

"O-M-G!" Sierra yelled "You ruined my date!"

"It's okay though" Noah told her "He told me he enjoyed the kiss so I actually want him to kiss you"

"You do?" Sierra asked him confused "If he enjoyed it then why would you want him to kiss someone else?"

"Because if he kisses you then he'll know how much better I am" Noah told her "The sooner you kiss him the faster he comes back to me"

"He's not even gay!" Sierra told him "I bet you confused poor Cody!" Sierra then stormed off

"Where are you going?" Noah asked her as she continued to walk to Cody's room

"To make sure you didn't traumatize poor Cody!" Sierra yelled back as she made it to the hotel door and went off to find Cody.

**Sorry, I apologize at the Heather/Alejandro plot but what did you expect? Did you actually expect them to keep their word? Not to mention you all are reading this because you are either Coderra or NoCo fans anyway and I'm sure you want to know what's going on in Cody's head right? Next Chapter! Promise! ;D **


End file.
